


Puissance 4.

by Enilembo



Category: PlanC, Quotidien (TV) RPF, VirginTonic
Genre: Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-07 18:42:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19090873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enilembo/pseuds/Enilembo
Summary: Les quatre hommes sont amenés dans un bureau trop grand pour eux. Ils font le même métier et pourtant ils ne se connaissent pas plus que ça. Mais ils ont les mêmes désirs.4 parties.





	1. Chapter 1

Bertrand est nerveux, peut être plus verveux que l’homme qui se tient à côté de lui. Ils ont tous les deux rendez-vous dans les locaux de TF1 mais pour la première fois ils allaient être confrontés à leur homologue. Le patron de la grande chaine veut qu’ils rencontrent les figures phare de Quotidien. Evidemment Bertrand a déjà rencontré Hugo Clément, ancien chroniqueur, Matin une ou deux fois de loin, mais Yann Barthes presque jamais. Un peu comme un mythe.

\- Cham’ tu es là ?

Camille s’amuse en voyant que son camarade n’en mène pas large. Ce n’est pourtant qu’une réunion de courtoisie, mais il y a comme une sorte de compétition invisible qui plane au-dessus d’eux. Deux chaines, deux types d’émission, deux couples. Ça les dirigeants ne le savent pas, mais les deux sudistes ne l’oublient pas. 

\- Ah bah les voilà !

Au bout du couloir la voix enjouée de Yann résonne, et les quatre hommes se retrouvent enfin devant la porte du bureau. 

\- Eh bien y a plus qu’à, comme on dit !

Pour prendre l’avantage Camille entre en premier et s’installe au hasard autour de la trop grande table centrale. Yann vient se mettre face à lui, laissant la place à Martin à ses côtés et à Bertrand en face. Ils peuvent commencer, sans vraiment trop savoir de quoi parler.

\- Evidemment ils espèrent sûrement qu’on ressorte d’ici avec un concept à quatre mains. Soupire Yann.  
\- Qui veut gagner des quotidiens ? Sourit Camille. 

La discussion est enfin engagée entre eux. Minute par minute ils parlent de leur ressentit sur la chaine, sur leurs positions, leurs propositions, leurs contrats. Bertrand, comme Martin, reste un peu en retrait, mais Camille remarque qu’ils échangent malgré tout, avec les yeux. 

Le montagnard ne connait pas assez Martin pour le définir, mais il peut écrire un livre comportemental sur Bertrand. Ses épaules un peu basse, sa main qui passe sans cesse dans ses cheveux et son sourire en coin, ne dit rien qui vaille. 

La discussion s’éternise. Yann aussi tente de raccrocher son reporteur à ce qui les intéresse, mais en vain, deux groupes se forment petit à petit, et laissent Yann et Camille à la partie sérieuse. Bertrand arrive à faire bonne figure mais le dernier éclat de rire nerveux de Martin brise la conversation.

\- Finalement on va créer un concept pour vous deux. Ironise Yann.  
\- Et pourquoi pas ?! Présentateur, reporteur, on sait faire. 

La réponse franche de Bertrand ne plait pas vraiment au grisonnant, mais le sourire de Martin l’oblige à ne pas répliquer. Ils se quittent quelques minutes après, d’une poignée de main franche. 

\- A bientôt j’espère !

La salutation du plus petit achève Camille qui boue doucement dans l’ascenseur. Par précaution il se retient jusqu’au parking, mais Bertrand sait déjà ce qu’il va dire, il attend simplement le claquement de la porte de la voiture.

\- Ça va monsieur s’amuse bien ! On est venu pour bosser, pas pour s’amuser !  
\- Cam… on n’avait rien à faire tous les quatre. Tu le savais aussi bien que moi.  
\- Ça ne t’obligeait pas à t’amuser toute la réunion avec Martin. Vous vous entendez bien pour des gars qui ne se connaissent pas.  
\- Arrête tout de suite ! Le coupe le brun. Ne commence pas à te faire je ne sais qu’elle idée, par pitié.

La rudesse de la phrase fait retomber toute l’ambiguïté de Camille, qui démarre finalement jusqu’à la sortie du parking. Bertrand a toujours le dernier mot dans leurs disputes, il sait qu’un jour cela peut lui jouer des tours mais une part de lui veut lui faire confiance.

Sur le siège passager Bertrand tente de se faire discret, évidemment il n’est pas entièrement vrai avec son compagnon, mais dans sa main les messages qui défilent lui offrent une étrange sensation.

« Une soirée juste tous les deux ce serait plus sympa non ? »

Martin est entreprenant avec lui, avec quelle idée derrière la tête le niçois ne le sait pas encore, mais cet inattendu du jour lui change de la monotonie de ses journées.

« Demain soir ? » Martin insiste. « Je connais des coins où on serait très tranquille ».

Camille tourne ce soir-là, au début Bertrand allait le rejoindre, mais depuis quelques temps il restait chez eux, à préparer sa propre chronique ou juste regarder un film. Sortir avec Martin est de toutes les propositions la plus alléchante. 

« OK, 20h ? »  
« Parfait ! »

\------

Ses lunettes glissent sur le bout de son nez, mais Yann ne fait plus d’effort pour tenter de les remettre en place. Il essaie simplement de se concentrer sur ce qu’il est en train de lire, sans repenser encore et encore à la réunion d’hier. Il a très vu ce qui se tramait à sa droite, il connait Martin par cœur et Bertrand cache très mal son jeu. Mais pourtant il sait aussi l’amour que Bertrand a pour Camille, après tout c’est ce dernier qui l’a remis sur le devant de la scène en termes de télévision. Bertrand est dangereux, Yann le sait, mais il ne peut pas protéger son compagnon comme il le veut.  
Quand ils ont quitté eux même le bâtiment de TF1 Martin l’a défendu de faire la moindre remarque. Signe clair que la situation est risquée, mais bornée des deux côtés. 

« On m’a demandé un rapport de notre réunion, je dois dire quoi ? »

Mais le dernier message envoyé à Camille pour en savoir plus ne trouve malheureusement pas de réponse rapide. Le montagnard doit sûrement être en réunion ou tourner, ou dormir avec la radio tôt le matin. Aussi Yann continue de lire une ligne sur deux avec l’espoir que ce ne soit que son imagination qui lui joue des tours. 

« On doit pouvoir leur répondre qu’on peut bosser tous les 4. Mais qu’on n’a pas le concept qui va avec. »

C’est presque une heure après que Camille répond enfin, arrachant un sourire à Yann. Il a réussi à se concentrer quelques instants pour boucler l’émission du soir, mais immédiatement son cerveau lui rappelle que les choses ne sont pas comme tous les jours. Il tape aussi vite qu’il le peut une réponse, de peur que Camille reparte.

« Je ne sais pas qu’elle idée leur ai passée par la tête… »  
« Moi j’étais content de m’imaginer faire quelque chose avec toi au final. Tu es le taulier quand même ! »

Un rire s’échappe des lèvres du grisonnant. Il hésite à répondre quelque chose de semblable, mais ça lui parait trop familier pour une première rencontre. Evidemment il ne peut que saluer la montée en flèche de la carrière de Camille et affirmer qu’il apporte un vent de fraicheur à la télévision française, mais un sentiment le retient en arrière. Non pas de la rivalité, mais de la prudence. L’inverse même du comportement de Martin. 

« Je dois passer dans les locaux pour voir un monteur avant de tourner, si tu veux faire un debriefing d’hier je pourrais faire un crochet par vos bureaux quelques minutes. »

Yann ne le sait pas mais à l’autre bout du message Camille regrette déjà. Il ne sait pas pourquoi mais il a envie de revoir son collègue aujourd’hui, comme si leur première rencontre avait déclenché en lui une attirance particulière. 

« Je serais dans mon bureau. »


	2. Chapter 2

Le corps de Bertrand s’effondre sur le lit double, les boutons de sa chemise éclatent les uns après les autres sous les doigts experts de l’homme qui se tient au-dessus de lui. Son souffle a du mal à se caler avec les battements de son cœur et les ruades de baisers le long de son cou n’aident pas à sa concentration. 

\- Arr…arrête…

Mais la demande est vaine et les assauts de Martin continues le long de son torse bronzé sans que Bertrand ne puisse s’en défaire. Les yeux fermés il tente de se remémorer comment la soirée a pu aussi vite déraper mais le vin qui coule dans ses veines l’empêche de réfléchir. 

Quand il rouvre les yeux sa chemise n’est plus qu’un tas sur le sol et son collègue, ami, amant, part à l’attaque de sa ceinture. Les mains du niçois viennent alors se glisser le long de ses épaules, découvrant des muscles fins mais puissants. Il court encore dans le haut de son dos, et remonte jusqu’à la tignasse brune pour en saisir quelques mèches sous l’effet des baisers.

Et quand les doigts de Martin se referment sur son membre encore étriqué dans son caleçon, Bertrand lâche un râle incontrôlable. Un sourire satisfait nait sur le visage de l’ainé mais sa victoire n’est que de courte durée. Bertrand l’emporte sur la surprise et fait basculer son corps sur le côté, en profitant lui aussi pour s’accaparer de son cou. 

Ils se cherchent encore quelques instants, inconscients de ce qu’ils sont en train de faire et pourtant sûrs d’eux dans leurs caresses. Leurs corps ne vont cependant pas plus loin que leur plaisir simple, n’osant franchir la barrière du non-retour entre eux. Le désir est là, mais leurs esprits gardent une part de remords envers leurs compagnons respectifs.

\- Martin laisse-moi...

Mais Martin ne le laisse pas. Au contraire, il appui un peu plus ses caresses pour mener Bertrand à la jouissance. Le suivant de près dans le plaisir. Et quand leurs corps tombent enfin nus sur le matelas leurs souffles hiératiques comblent le silence de la chambre. Ils étaient montés si vite jusqu’à l’ancien appartement de Martin que Bertrand n’avait pas pris le temps de détailler l’intérieur.

Maintenant allongé, une cigarette fumante entre les doigts, il laisse son regard dériver sur les murs. Quelques photos, souvent de soirées un peu floues, et d’autres plus grandes, plus belles, de ses voyages et de ses reportages. Encadrée il y a une photo de lui enfant, avec une belle femme, sûrement sa mère ; et à côté une photo de lui, et de Yann. 

\- Tu regrettes ? Murmure Martin entre deux bouffées.   
\- Je me dis que ce n’était peut-être pas une bonne idée, mais en aucun cas je regrette. Et toi ?  
\- Je me dis que Camille a bien de la chance, et que l’on devrait rentrer.

Bertrand n’ajoute rien, il sait que de toute façon il n’y a rien à dire. Une vague de culpabilité le fait tirer plus fort sur sa cigarette pendant que Martin se rhabille avec un léger sourire. Il sait que le niçois ignore une grande partie de sa vie, notamment de sa vie sentimentale, ou bien tout simplement sexuelle. Cela vaut peut-être mieux d’ailleurs, il s’inquièterait à l’idée de travailler avec lui et Yann. 

\- Je te raccompagne quand même jusqu’à la sortie ?   
\- J’exige au moins un baiser d’au revoir. Sourit Bertrand en attrapant sa chemise sur le sol.

\----

Dans l’ombre Yann regarde les caméramans s’agiter sur le plateau. Cela lui fait étrange d’être de l’autre côté de toute cette activité. Mais il y a quelque chose de plaisant à regarder Camille s’afférer pour son émission. Cette façon de guider chaque personne par un sourire, comme si tout était facile alors que les audiences sont les seules maitresses de la situation. 

Après leur discussion dans son bureau Camille l’avait convaincu de venir le voir tourner à la fin de l’enregistrement de Quotidien. Les studios ne sont pas loin l’un de l’autre il n’avait eu qu’à traverser quelques rues. Et s’ils étaient restés presque trop professionnel l’après-midi, ce soir Yann se sent plus joueur. 

\- Je t’attends en loge. Lance-t-il à Camille quand ce dernier annonce les dernières minutes de tournage. 

Pour la soirée il a troqué son costume par un jean élimé et un polo gris du plus simple effet. Et il se retrouve dans le même jean élimé qui traine dans la loge de Camille. Son propriétaire arrive quelques minutes après lui, tout sourire.

\- Alors ça t’a plu ?   
\- Je te l’ai déjà dit, j’aime ton style.  
\- Je prends ça comme un compliment. Une pomme ?

Le grisonnant refuse le fruit, et s’esclaffe alors que Camille croque dedans à pleines dents. Il est affamé par le tournage et baille tout ce qu’il peut. 

\- Habille-toi je te raccompagne je suis en voiture. Annonce Yann.   
\- Oh non t’inquiète je vais appeler un taxi…  
\- J’insiste !

Camille ne résiste pas plus, il se change sans faire attention au regard de son collègue dans la même pièce et ils filent tous les deux jusqu’au sous-sol, non sans un dernier bâillement.

La voiture de Yann est une coupée sombre, silencieuse, confortable, Camille est presque prêt à s’y endormir. Mais ses sens le tiennent en alerte jusqu’à son appartement. A côté de lui son ainé fait une part de la conversation tout seul, lui parlant de son ressenti sur l’émission et le tournage. Camille lui répond par quelques sons laconiques, mais une étrange sensation lui brouille l’esprit. Plus ils se rapprochent de chez lui, plus une force lui donne envie d’aller plus loin dans la nuit. La voiture ralentie une vingtaine de minute plus tard dans sa rue, Yann cherchant du regard le bon numéro.

\- C’est là apparemment ! Tu vas réussir à monter ? 

Embrumé Camille lève les yeux sur la façade, au troisième étage la lumière du salon brille, signe que Bertrand n’est pas couché. Son idée de faire monter Yann pour un dernier verre s’évanouit au même instant. 

\- Merci de m’avoir ramené, et merci d’être venu. Il faudrait qu’on se refasse des moments comme ça.  
\- Bien sûr, avec plaisir. 

Après une simple poignée de main en guise d’aurevoir, Camille sort de la voiture à contre cœur et enjambe le trottoir jusqu’à la porte. Pas à pas il se force à ne pas se retourner, mais il ne peut retenir son sourire quand il entend la voiture redémarrer qu’une fois l’entrée refermée. 

Doucement, trop doucement il monte les marches. Ce soir il n’a pas cet empressement à retrouver Bertrand allongé sur le canapé, il préférait même le trouver déjà endormi, sans n’avoir rien à dire. Alors il glisse la clé dans le plus grand des silences, espérant le surprendre en somnolence devant un film dont il ne connait pas le nom, l’embrasser et filer se coucher. 

Mais à l’inverse quand il pénètre dans leur appartement la télévision est éteinte, la veste de Bertrand en bouchon sur la table de la salle et le bruit de la douche en arrière fond. Quelque chose ne va pas, Camille n’a pas besoin de plus pour le comprendre.

\- Bertrand ?

Au croisement de leur rue Yann lui aussi a du mal à rentrer chez lui. Il n’habite pourtant pas loin, un arrondissement plus loin. Mais il était trop bien en compagnie de Camille, cela lui changeait de son environnement habituel. Au pas il pousse la voiture jusqu’au porche de son immeuble mais il n’a pas le temps d’avancer le nez pour s’y garer qu’un homme surgit sur le côté, profitant de l’ouverture. 

\- Martin ?!

\---- 

Les bras croisés sur la poitrine, Camille attend avec impatience que Bertrand sorte enfin de la salle de bain. Ce dernier ignore encore que son compagnon fulmine sur le canapé et son air confus à la sortie de la pièce en ai le plus parfait témoin.

\- Bah qu’est ce que tu fous là ?   
\- Je te pose la même question. Répond sèchement Camille.  
\- Je sors de la douche…

Mais la réponse ne satisfait pas l’animateur. D’un bond il se lève pour plonger son regard dans celui de son compagnon. Bertrand ne peut pas cacher la gêne qui se fait de sentir son corps si proche du sien mais il inspire doucement pour calmer le rouge de ses joues. 

\- Je suis sortie avec des potes, j’ai le droit non ?  
\- Tu aurais pu me le dire.  
\- Tu avais commencé à tourner quand ça s’est décidé, tu n’aurais pas pu le voir avant de terminer et j’étais déjà quasi revenu.   
\- C’était bien ? Insiste Camille à peine convaincu.  
\- Rien de bien fou, tu me connais.

L’innocence de Camille se force à vouloir croire l’histoire du niçois. Sa raison, elle, tente de lui crier qu’il lui ment, mais le baiser que le jeune homme pose sur ses lèvres fait voler en éclat ses dernières hésitations. La culpabilité du menteur lui tord le ventre mais il préfère amener Camille jusqu’à la chambre pour faire passer la confusion de l’instant. 

\- Et du coup ton tournage s’est bien passé ?   
\- Trop bien, j’ai même eu la visite de Ya…  
\- De qui ? Relève Bertrand en se glissant sous la couette.  
\- Yannick…l’ancien régisseur de TPMP tu vois ?  
\- Ah oui, sympa…

Mais le cadet n’est pas dupe. Il laisse cependant les choses comme elles sont, sachant qu’à tout moment la situation peut déraper à son encontre. Le cœur battant il embrasse de nouveau Camille et consulte son téléphone avant de fermer les yeux. Ionie du sort un message de Martin l’attend.

« Yann est aller voir Camille ce soir. Fais gaffe ! »


	3. Chapter 3

C’est bien la première fois que Yann insiste pour aller à l’une des réceptions données par le groupe TF1. D’habitude il s’arrange toujours pour se faire remplacer, ou simplement être absent. Mais ce soir Martin se retrouve à le suivre entre les plateaux de champagne et les petits fours. 

\- Regarde qui est là !

Sans surprise le regard du cadet se pose sur Camille et Bertrand qui se trouvent eux aussi à la petite fête. Camille a l’air aussi mal à l’aise qu’à son habitude dans ce genre d’endroit, alors que Bertrand discute tranquillement avec toutes les personnes qui passent à leurs côtés. Il est plus que ravi que pour une fois son compagnon ait accepté de venir, même s’il n’a pas bien compris la raison. Mais son esprit s’illumine quand la silhouette de Yann se détache de la masse, et que le sourire de Camille illumine son visage. 

\- Comme on se retrouve !

La surprise sonne terriblement fausse mais Yann a depuis longtemps supprimé le message adressé au montagnard lui proposant de se retrouver ce soir, mine de rien. Après la surprise de la semaine passée et des soupçons autour de chacun il était temps de se revoir, tous les quatre.

\- Certains vont être contents. Fait remarquer Camille en agitant la main vers les dirigeants de la boite, l’œil attentif au quatuor.  
\- C’est le moment de faire bonne figure. 

Mais l’idée de Yann de se réunir ne semble pas aller aux deux cadets. Bertrand est déjà reparti aborder un autre groupe et Martin est plongé dans son téléphone, sa coupe déjà vide. De toute évidence les deux hommes s’évitent ; et cette confrontation forcée ne leur plait pas. 

\- Le hasard fait quand même bien les choses. Ironise le reporteur alors que son compagnon et Camille s’amuse de leur présence.   
\- Martin, on bosse pour la même chaine presque.   
\- Sauf qu’on est sur TMC depuis trois ans, que Camille est arrivé il y a plus d’un an et qu’on avait réussi à ne jamais se voir depuis tout ce temps. Et là d’un seul coup !  
\- Je pensais que ça t’aurait fait plaisir de voir Bertrand.

La pique lancée par le grisonnant atteint Martin en plein cœur. Les lèvres pincées il se retient du moindre commentaire alors Bertrand revient au même instant sous les regards insistants de Camille.

\- Ça ne vous dirait pas qu’on se revoit dans un cadre moins formel un de ses jours ? Genre un apéro à l’appart ? Je sais qu’on a tous des emplois du temps de folie mais avec un peu de chance on peut trouver une soirée de libre. 

La proposition soudaine de Camille laisse son compagnon sans voix. Il sent bien qu’il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas dans son comportement, mais ce genre d’approche dépasse tout ce qu’il attendait. Camille, l’homme qui peut passer des soirées entières seul avec son chien et sa télévision, qui refuse toutes ses propositions de sorties avec leurs amis, se met d’un seul coup à organiser des apéros. Avec Yann et Martin.

\- Eh bien euh on devrait pouvoir trouver une date. S’étouffe le grisonnant.   
\- Oh oui Yann tu vas décaler ton emploi du temps pour ne pas rater ça quand même. Ironise Martin les joues rouges.

Bertrand ne préfère pas donner son avis sur la situation, il n’échange qu’un regard profond avec Martin, mais il n’arrive pas à le définir comme de l’inquiétude ou de la folie. La soirée risque d’être longue, très longue.

\---- 

\- Bon tu as choisi ? 

Déjà une bonne dizaine de minute que Yann contemple sa cave à vin sans savoir quelle bouteille choisir. C’est ce soir qu’ils sont invités chez Camille et Bertrand et depuis le matin la tension est à son comble. Martin a préféré ne pas aborder le sujet avant le départ, mais il n’en pas peut plus d’attendre que son compagnon se décide. 

\- On y va comme des « amis » pas besoin de leur sortir le grand cru.  
\- C’est quand même gentil de leur part de nous invite, on ne va pas arriver avec un jus de pomme.  
\- C’est plutôt Camille qui nous invite, pense à ce qu’il pourrait aimer…

Un fin sourire se dessine sur les lèvres de l’animateur en pensant à Camille sirotant son vin dans un épais canapé en sa compagnie. Mais cette image s’efface aussi sèchement que la porte ne se referme sous l’impulsion de la main de Martin. 

\- Ça va j’ai pris un vin blanc, sec, mais doux en bouche. Ça devrait plaire à tout le monde.  
\- Je n’en doute pas…  
\- Martin je t’en supplie arrête ! Si c’est pour faire la gueule toute la soirée reste ici.  
\- Je ne prends pas le risque de te laisser seul avec les deux.  
\- Ne me dit pas que tu n’es pas content de revoir Bertrand.  
\- C’est ça…

La mine sombre Martin esquive la tentative de baiser de Yann et attrape sa veste jusqu’à la sortie. Son compagnon lève les yeux au ciel avant de le suivre, la soirée va vraiment être longue. 

La situation ne s’améliore pas vraiment une fois arrivés chez Camille. Bertrand garde toujours une certaine distance envers Martin, mais il reste courtois envers Yann avec une forme d’admiration télévisuelle. Camille, lui, fait tout pour que tout le monde s’entende bien mais son esprit se trouble dès que son regard se pose que Yann. Cette ambiance intime et amicale lui change de toutes leurs autres rencontres, il y a comme une barrière qui s’est baissée entre eux.

\- Eh bien ouvrons votre bouteille, elle doit avoir eu le temps de reposer. Annonce Camille en sortant un autre plat de petits fours.  
\- Avec plaisir.   
\- Yann a pris beaucoup de soin pour la choisir, en espérant qu’elle vous plaise. Sourit Martin.

La remarque a le don de faire rire Camille, porté peut-être par la première bouteille déjà vide. La discussion reprend un court normal, mais dès qu’elle dérive sur leur vie personnelle il y a toujours une seconde de silence, de gêne. Surtout Bertrand. 

La nouvelle bouteille déjà presque vide Martin fait tout pour tenter d’attirer l’attention du niçois, mais en vain. Il reste bloqué dans son mutisme défensif, de peur peut être de dire la phrase qu’il ne faut pas. Camille lui-même à laisser tomber l’affaire, se concentrant sur le charme de Yann. 

\- J’ai couché avec Bertrand.

La phrase est tombée comme une lame de guillotine. Martin aurait aimé ne pas en venir à ça, mais cela lui semble être la meilleure solution pour enfin briser la glace.

\- Pardon ? Hoquète Camille.  
\- Je pense que ce n’est pas une surprise. Mais si on doit continuer à se voir, ce qui je pense arrivera, autant se dire les choses.  
\- Bertrand, c’est vrai ?!  
\- Oui…  
\- Nous sommes des adultes. Le défend immédiatement le reporteur. On connait nos modes de vie, on connait nos faiblesses.   
\- Martin, je pensais pourtant qu’on était clair avec ce genre d’histoire. Soupire Yann en tentant de calmer l’homme face à lui.   
\- C’était aussi de ma faute. Réussit à articuler Bertrand.   
\- On est tous un peu coupable. Tranche Yann. Mais Martin, après Hugo et Pana il est peut-être le temps de s’arrêter là, tu sais où tout ça mène.

D’un bond Bertrand se lève, le battement de ses tempes résonne dans son crâne, il a besoin d’air. Il trouve refuge sur le balcon, mais la phrase de Yann continue de lui faire du mal. Il imagine Martin mener le même jeu qu’il a fait à son encontre, mais avec Hugo Clément ou Panayotis Pascot. Il imagine ses caresses sur leurs corps et il se sent trahi, presque sale. Il a connu ce genre de situation, une fois, à TPMP, cette notoriété qui pouvait lui faire avoir qui il voulait. Il avait son propre jeu, un regard, un sourire, un secret. Il l’avait fait pour Camille, mais aussi pour des femmes. Et puis il avait compris que cela était mal, pour lui, comme pour ses fréquentations. On lui disait que c’était la même rengaine sur toutes les chaines de télévision, mais il ne voulait plus y participer. Et pourtant il était retombé dans le piège sans même s’en rendre compte.

Il a envie de fumer, mais ses poches sont vides. Sous ses pieds il n’y a que la rue sombre et au loin les sons agités d’un bar. Sa main est crispée sur la rambarde et son esprit ne sait plus ce qu’il doit gérer en premier. Derrière lui quelqu’un vient le rejoindre avec douceur.

\- Ils sont partis. Ils te saluent. 

Camille se glisse à côté de lui. Son compagnon ferme les yeux, attend la tempête, mais rien ne vient. Il sent simplement la main du montagnard se poser sur la sienne. 

\- Je vais dormir sur le canapé. Finit par soupirer le niçois.  
\- Ce n’est pas la peine. Viens plutôt m’aider à tout ranger. Cela ira pour ce soir.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Contient un lemon explicite.]

\- Non mais tu n’en as jamais assez ma parole ! S’énerve Yann.   
\- J’ai fait ce que je pensais être le mieux.   
\- Et manquer de briser un couple ? Bravo c’est réussi. Ce n’est pas parce que je suis ouvert d’esprit que tout le monde l’est Martin ! Bertrand ne semblait pas très bien ce soir, et je pense que tu es responsable de ça.   
\- Camille va bien s’occuper de lui.  
\- Tu lui a lancé à la figure que tu avais couché avec son compagnon ! Ne fait pas l’idiot par pitié ! Bertrand a assez souffert comme ça avec les dessous sombres de la télévision, il a aussi le droit à la belle partie et ça implique de ne pas le malmener avec tes regards charmeurs.   
\- Il est bon aussi dans ce jeu…  
\- Arrête de vouloir avoir raison bordel ! S’emporte l’animateur. Et tu as pensé à moi ? Tu as de la chance, peut-être trop de chance, qu’on ne se soit pas mis à trois pour te coller une baffe ou un coup de poing.   
\- Tu n’es pas contre l’idée de te taper Camille non plus, je ne suis pas le seul à sermonner.  
\- Sauf que je ne l’ai pas fait ! Et je respecte leur couple, et j’aimerais que tu fasses pareil ! Tu as des excuses à faire, à Bertrand, à Camille et à moi-même. Tu as dépassé les bornes cette fois, tu as rompu ta promesse… Va dormir chez toi pour cette nuit s’il te plait. 

La sentence laisse Martin sans voix. Il se sent terriblement con. Non pas qu’il se trouve plus fin à profiter de son physique et de ses façons de faire, mais parce que pour une fois il a perdu. Il a perdu la confiance de Yann et l’estime de Camille et Bertrand. Son jeu ne fonctionne plus, et même pire il s’est retourné contre lui. 

\- Et va t’excuser !

L’ordre est la dernière phrase que Yann adresse à son compagnon, il connait ses travers et il l’en a souvent réprimandé. C’est aussi une des raisons qui l’a poussé à céder à ses avances, entre ses bras Martin ne devait plus pouvoir retomber dans ses jeux de séduction. C’était sans compter sur l’apparition soudaine de Bertrand dans sa vie. Martin n’était pas mauvais dans le fond, simplement influant et influençable, trop sûr de lui et particulièrement beau. 

\---- 

« Hey ! Faudrait qu’on boive un verre tous les deux un de ces jours, tu as des dispos ? »

Le sms de Martin est tout ce qu’il y a plus banal et sans surprise, mais pourtant son simple envoi provoque en lui des sentiments contradictoires. Déjà deux jours que Yann le tanne pour qu’il s’excuse et deux jours que Bertrand évite consciencieusement ses messages ou appels. Cela ne l’étonne pas beaucoup, mais à force de réfléchir il s’est lui-même convaincu qu’ils devaient parler face à face. Les choses seraient seulement un peu plus faciles si le niçois se décidait à répondre.

\- Tant pis pour toi Chameroy !

« Salut Camille, c’est Martin Weill. J’aimerais m’excuser auprès de Bertrand mais il évite tous mes messages. Tu pourrais lui en toucher deux mots s’il te plait ? »

La réponse est quasiment immédiatement et plutôt inattendue. 

« Je dois le retrouver ce soir au Social Bar vers 20h, je vais avoir une bonne heure de retard ;) »

Le rendez-vous était pris, et dès le soir même. Martin s’est préparé à cette retrouvaille mais maintenant une légère angoisse lui serre la gorge. La dernière fois qu’ils s’étaient retrouvé en tête à tête ils avaient fini dans son lit. Ce soir une chose était certaine, Bertrand serait bien plus à distance.

Le Social Bar est un lieu trop bruyant, trop chaud, trop sombre. Un lieu où personne ne fait attention à personne et c’est la raison pour laquelle Camille et Bertrand s’y retrouvaient le plus souvent, passer incognito. Et quand Martin entre il ne sent aucun regard sur lui, aucun murmure, juste une envie de boire. Une bière à la main il repère Bertrand à quelques tables de lui, plongé dans ton téléphone.

\- Cette place est libre ? Entonne Martin sans certitude.   
\- J’aurais dû me douter que tu allais finir par passer par Camille. Et je suppose que oui la place est libre.  
\- Je n’ai pas trop de temps, Camille ne va sûrement pas tarder. 

Bertrand soupire et se replonge dans son propre verre. De toute évidence il n’allait pas lancer la conversation. Mais Martin a connu bien plus dur que lui, il sait comment s’engager, même dans les pires situations. 

\- Je ne vais pas passer par quatre chemins. Je tenais à m’excuser. Pour l’autre soir, ce n’était pas bien de ma part.   
\- C’est peu dire.  
\- Je sais que tu as dû découvrir une partie de moi un peu sombre, mais je te jure que ce n’était pas contre toi, je te le promets. 

Le regard de Bertrand se relève quelques secondes, il sonde celui de son collègue mais il ne sait pas y déceler le mensonge ou la sincérité. Il reste muet, incitant Martin à continuer.

\- Je dévie de temps en temps, normalement Yann me retient à temps, mais il était quelque peu déconcentré par quelqu’un d’autre.  
\- C’est bon, j’ai bien compris que Yann en pinçait pour Camille et inversement, sauf que lui sait se tenir.  
\- Justement ! J’aurais dû faire comme lui, mais le mal est fait. Mais nous sommes des adul…  
\- Tu crois que Yann pourrait faire craquer Camille ? Demande brusquement Bertrand. S’il sort avec toi après tout c’est qu’il a quelque chose de spécial. Quelque chose qui peut faire craquer tout le monde, même toi.   
\- Yann ne fera rien si Camille ne fait rien non plus.   
\- Mais si comme moi il se laisse aller alors…  
\- A deux doigts du plan à quatre.

L’éclat de rire de Bertrand clos la remarque, toute la pression retombe d’un seul coup, comme si c’était la phrase qu’il fallait. L’idée saugrenue que les deux couples puissent se mélanger. Pourtant l’idée ne semble pas déplaire les deux jeunes hommes, ils n’osent simplement pas l’imaginer. 

\- Je vais y allez, Camille va prendre ma place. J’espère juste que tu ne m’en veux pas.  
\- Considère que les choses sont claires. Nous nous reverrons de toute façon. 

Martin sourit à la remarque et se lève enfin, son verre à peine entamé. Il ne l’a pris que pour faire bonne figure. Il quitte le bar non sans espérer que Bertrand le retienne, mais rien ne se passe. Sur le trottoir un épais groupe de fumeur rend difficile sa progression ; il ne voit qu’au dernier moment Camille qui arrive, mais il n’a pas le temps de l’aborder qu’il est déjà entré, soucieux de rester invisible jusqu’à retrouver Bertrand. Le reporteur n’insiste pas, il le voit juste s’embrasse tendrement depuis la vitre et fils jusqu’à l’appartement où Yann l’attend très certainement avec beaucoup de question. 

\---- 

\- Et donc Hugo tu as fait comment ? D’accord Pana ça semblait facile, il était jeune et tout, mais Hugo ce n’est pas le même gabarit.

Un cocktail approximatif à la main, Bertrand ne perd pas une miette des anecdotes de Martin. Cela fait bien une heure qu’il est assis sur le canapé, sans avoir la moindre volonté d’en bouger tant que son ami n’a pas fini son histoire. 

\- Hugo c’était plus compliqué, j’avoue Yann m’a presque aidé sans le savoir. On était tout jeune pour LPJ, encore frais. A force de devoir travailler ensemble dans un même bureau de 8 mètres carré ça créer des liens. Je l’ai eu à l’usure en fin de saison, je me demande s’il n’a pas fini par accepter pour que je le laisse enfin en paix.   
\- Tu es un mordu toi en fait !  
\- Tu parles, jusqu’à ce qu’il parte de Quotidien il n’a pas dit non à me revoir quand sa copine miss France n’était pas là.

Bertrand ne relève pas le fait que c’est sûrement la raison pour laquelle Yann l’a viré, mais le poids qui pesait encore un peu dans sa poitrine a définitivement disparu. Martin a certes un peu profité de lui, mais son approche n’était pas la même que pour les autres, personnalisé. 

Après leur dernière rencontre au bar ils n’ont plus reparlé, même Camille a cessé toute illusion. Un petit peu comme si rien ne s’était passé. Mais un matin ils avaient reçu tous les deux un sms de Yann leur proposant un « retour d’apéro » chez lui et Martin. Camille était parfaitement pour, mais il avait laissé la décision à Bertrand, qui a finit par accepter. 

\- D’ailleurs ils sont où les deux ? Relève Bertrand.

Perdu dans leur discussion ils ont oublié la présence de leur propre compagnon, jusqu’à les perdre de vue dans un appartement pourtant pas si grand. Un large sourire se dessine alors sur les lèvres de Martin, sans oser le dire trop vite. S’ils n’étaient pas dans le salon, ni dans la cuisine visible depuis leur place, ni sur le balcon juste derrière eux ; il n’y avait plus qu’une pièce. 

\- Viens !

En toute discrétion Martin longe le couloir, Bertrand sur ses talons, commençant doucement à comprendre. De là ils peuvent entendre le bruissement des draps, et les murmures étouffés de deux hommes. Par la porte entrouverte le reporteur passe une tête, juste assez pour apprécier un spectacle brûlant de sensualité. 

Derrière lui Bertrand ne saisit pas encore tout du spectacle, mais Martin lui cède sa place avec un clin d’œil. Il vient se glisser dans le dos du niçois, le sentant frissonner à la vue de son compagnon nu dans les bras de Yann. Il n’y a aucune colère, aucune traitrise, simplement du désir. Son souffle est plus rauque, mélangé entre l’idée de rester silencieux et de se mêler aux ébats devant lui.

Les mains de Martin cèdent rapidement à l’envie de profiter lui aussi. Sans le surprend il glisse ses doigts le long du ventre du cadet, soulevant son t-shirt à la recherche de sa peau halée. Bertrand le laisse faire, mordant sa lèvre pour retenir son soupire. Les hanches du journaliste se plaquent contre les siennes d’un coup sec, les laissant ressentir tous les deux le désir qui monte doucement. La main de Martin est déjà passée sous la ceinture de son jeans, jouant avec l’élastique de son boxer. 

Prisonnier de l’étreinte et de la crainte de se faire remarquer Bertrand ne peut rien faire. Il a plaqué ses lèvres contre son bras et le mur, espérant retenir ses soupirs et son autre main agrippe le pantalon de Martin, le tirant plus encore contre lui. Mais quand les doigts du reporteur se referment sur son sexe ave vigueur, il manque de défaillir et par automatisme sa main essaye de le retenir contre la porte, l’ouvrant en grand sur un spectacle semblable. 

Cette intrusion n’arrête en rien les attentions de Yann, assis à même le bas du dos de Camille, ses lèvres font rougir chaque parcelle de peau. Une autre main s’est glissée entre les draps, jouant elle aussi avec le désir de Camille qui ne peut retenir ses gémissements. Quand la porte s’ouvre son regard hagard tombe sur un Bertrand aussi hébété. Ils se sourient, conscient de ce qui est en train de leur arriver.   
Martin ne se fait pas prier pour entrer une bonne fois pour toute dans la chambre. Sur le chemin il fait voler le haut de Bertrand, puis son pantalon, laissant les mains tremblantes du niçois s’attaquer à son polo. Par envie le jeune homme capture les lèvres fines de Martin, sentant le regard inquisiteur de Yann sur sa nuque. Mais le compagnon de ce dernier sait comment faire monter la pression. 

Du regard il incite Yann à poursuivre ses ébats avec Camille, leur tournant le dos. L’animateur plonge ses lèvres dans le cou du montagnard, puis glisse sa langue le long de sa colonne vertébrale, jusqu’à la naissance de ses fesses. La sensation fait cambrer le corps du rouquin, lui offrant son postérieur par envie. Mais alors que les doigts de Yann passent lassement autour de son antre, il sent dans son dos un corps se plaquer contre lui. 

Sur les genoux Bertrand peut ressentir la chaleur de la peau de l’animateur, ainsi que son cœur qui bat trop fort dans sa poitrine. Mais sa concentration est rapidement détournée par le nouvel assaut de Martin sur son membre, non plus avec les mains mais avec ses lèvres. Un gémissement plus fort que les autres résonne dans la pièce, arrachant un sourire à Camille. Ce dernier imagine le visage alangui de son compagnon sous les attentions de Martin. Attentions qu’il retrouve dans les gestes de Yann, alors que sexe vient se glisser entre ses fesses. 

Pour soutenir son plaisir Bertrand a trouvé appui sur la cuisse de Yann et les cheveux de Martin. Il peut alors sentir les premiers va et viens doux de l’animateur contre Camille. Comme un concerto bien dirigé les deux hommes cèdent au plaisir presque en même temps. 

Mais quand Martin se relève du bord du lit et que Camille se redresse au-dessus des oreillers leurs regards se croisent enfin, ils savent qu’ils auraient pu prévoir e qui est en train de se passer ; mais au lieu de se demander si cela est bien ou mal ils cèdent aux baisers du compagnon de l’autre et replongent sur les draps.


End file.
